


Simon's Death (A Found Poem)

by SnowboundCathedrals



Series: Creative Writing for School [7]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Found Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowboundCathedrals/pseuds/SnowboundCathedrals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a lord of the flies found poem, found on pages 155-157. All sentences and words are completely unchanged from their original context in the novel.</p><p>[ENG2DE - Academic English - Grade 10]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's Death (A Found Poem)

He saw more clearly,

Are you the only one,

Nobody else,

Fragile,

For a long minute,

Silence,

Simon,

That was Simon,

That was murder,

It was dark,

Bloody,

Lightning and thunder and rain,

I was scared, 

Anything might have happened,

Don't you understand,

The things we did,

It was an accident,

An accident,

He asked for it


End file.
